gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurichalcite
Aurichalcite is the fusion of Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), Lapis Lazuli, and Ice. Appearance Aurichalcite has a turquoise complexion, four arms, a rounded chest, poofy, off-white blue hair, and a thick build. She has two sets of eyes, with the bottom having turquoise irises and small black pupils, while the top half has only black pupils or irises. Above her top set of eyes are thin black eyebrows. She has a pointed nose and plump lips, the top lip being dark turquoise. Her gemstones are embedded in her sternum, navel, and the center of her back. Debut She wears a dark turquoise top with a V-neck. It has a lighter turquoise triangular shape in the middle. She wears a turquoise-gradient skirt which gets lighter as it goes down. She is completely barefoot. Current She wears a dark turquoise top with a V-neck. It has a lighter turquoise star in the center. On her top set of arms, she wears Ice's armbands. She wears a turquoise-gradient skirt which gets lighter as it goes down. She is completely barefoot. Personality Aurichalcite is described as very charming and childish.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161151113232/ Abilities Aurichalcite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Jasper, and Amethyst, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Jasper, Amethyst, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Jasper, Amethyst, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Aurichalcite possesses Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinesis. ** Flight: She can create water wings using her hydrokinesis and fly. * Cryokinesis: She possesses Ice's cryokinetic powers. Gemology Gemstone Information * The mineral aurichalcite is named after the fabled and mysterious Orichalcum of Atlantean legend, though whether it has any actual connection to the ancient mineral described by Plato, is not known and is now thought quite unlikely. * The mineral aurichalcite does contain a high proportion of copper and zinc, and this is why it was given its name (brass is a copper-zinc alloy). ** However aurichalcite typically has a blue/blue-green color, and Plato described the mythical orichalcum as reflecting "flashes of red light". * Aurichalcite has the chemical formula (Zn,Cu)5(CO3)2(OH)6. It was named in 1839 and was first found in Western Siberia, Russia. It typically occurs in the oxidized zone (weathered upper zone) of copper and zinc deposits. * Aurichalcite is typically found as blue or green mats of tiny crystals; needle-like or feathery druze (aka druzy, drusies - a surface of tiny crystals) and is not commonly found in columnar crystal form. It is soft, as crystalline minerals go, with a hardness of 2 on the Mohs scale and specimens are often fragile. * Aurichalcite has been found in association with limonite, rosasite, smithsonite, hemimorphite, hydrozincite, malachite and azurite. Gemstones Gallery Aurichalcite Height.png|Aurichalcite's size comparison to their component Gems. References Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Crystal Gems